


The Musician

by Jensen_Adler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - F/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensen_Adler/pseuds/Jensen_Adler
Summary: “Nice meeting you,” Drew whispered.“Very nice meeting you, Drew,”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 story, enjoy!

Drew Everett was falling apart. He had to fill in for his sister, Delilah, for her job. But it wasn’t just any job. It was an interview for Us magazine. This was bad, Drew wasn’t a people person. He was a gym teacher, a soccer coach, not an interviewer. He tried relentlessly to find an outfit to wear.

“DEE!” He screamed, wrapping a towel around his waist and trudging out to the living room. There Delilah was, sitting in pink fluffy pajamas with her hair in a bun. As a bisexual man, Drew admitted his sister was beautiful. She was curvy, with sandy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Even with dripping eyes and snot running down her nose, she was still pretty. She smiled when Drew walked into the room.

 “I hope that’s not what you’re wearing,” She teased, pursing her lips. Drew rolled his eyes.

 “I need something to wear, but all I have is gym shorts,” He whined pitifully, giving her a needy look.

“Alright, CrabbyMcCrabbyton, I’ll help you.” Twenty minutes later, Drew was dressed in black dress pants that he found in the back of his closet, and a white collared shirt. “Shave, or no?” He asked his sister, rubbing his stubble thoughtfully.

 “No. You look better with facial hair.” Good to know. Drew nodded, running a comb through his dirty blonde hair.

“You look nice,” Delilah assured him, touching his shoulder, “I seriously owe you one,”

“I know,” Drew smiled smugly at her. Delilah rolled her eyes.

“Let me give you the questions and the tape recorder,” Soon, Drew was on his way. He blared Bryce Fox on his way to the interview, trying to calm his nerves. Once there, Drew walked with shaky legs to the recording studio. The front room was empty except for a woman in a green dress. She turned, staring at him with striking hazel eyes.

 “Are you Delilah Everett?” The woman asked suspiciously. Drew huffed out a laugh. “I’m Drew Everett. Delilah was sick today so I filled in.” He said nervously. Drew was never good around women other than his sister, especially pretty ones. The woman smiled, showing a set of straight white teeth.

“Cool, I’m Emma. Will is just in the back, he’s just finishing up recording.” Drew swallowed hard, nerves building in his stomach. Emma stared at him curiously. “What do you do for a living?” She asked.

 “I-I’m a PE Teacher. What about you?” Drew tried to relax. This is just a simple interview. Right? He tames silly high schoolers for a living. This is not much different. “I’m Will’s personal assistant,” She replied. Suddenly, the door behind the two of them opened. Drew looked and wished he hadn’t. The guy wasn’t gruesome or anything-he was the most beautiful man Drew’s had ever seen. The guy-Will-had short black hair, and incredible blue eyes. His facial features looked like art, with a chiseled jawline and high cheekbones.

“I assume you’re not Delilah,” Will deadpanned. Drew swallowed again. Everyone was staring at him. Why? _It’s your turn to speak, idiot._

“Oh-no-I’m filling in, you must be Will,” Drew tried to smile. “and who might you be?” Will’s eyes bored into Drew’s, making Drew want to cower in a small corner.

“I’m Drew,” They shook hands. “Why don’t we go someplace more private?” Drew needed to calm down. He was shaking, this close to dropping-and breaking-the tape recorder. Drew mentally shook himself. Will is just a guy. _A really, really hot guy._ Fuck. Delilah would’ve handled this in the smooth way she always did, she would probably already have this dude on his knees for her. Drew was the opposite, only having two partners in his lifetime of twenty-four years. He followed Will to a recording booth. It was small, barely fitting the two men inside. Drew set up the tape recorder and sucked in a deep breath.

 “How do you balance both acting and a band?”

“I honestly don’t know how I do, but it all seems to work out in the end. It’s interesting, and it’s what I love to do, so I never get tired of it,” Will stares at Drew with those blue eyes, and Drew shudders.

“Why don’t you have any social media?” Will’s eyes, which were looking at the floor, flicked up to Drew. Will’s tongue darted out and smoothed its way across Will’s bottom lip. _How is that so sexy?_

“I don’t like it, it’s a distraction.” Drew nodded, feeling like the most awkward person in the world. How does Delilah do this every other day?

“I’d like to know about you, Drew,” Will suddenly said, staring Drew down like he was a puzzle that Will was trying to decipher. Drew was in pieces. What. The. Fuck.

“I’m not that interesting,” Drew mumbled, trying to meet Will’s eyes.

“I’d say different,” Will shot back. Drew swallowed hard. He knew he could fire back some flirtatious remark, but he couldn’t. This man had him frozen on the spot.

“How did you get famous?” Drew was NOT going to let this man have control over him. He asked more questions, and Will fired back with equally strange answers. The tension between the two men was hard to stand. Once Drew ran out of questions, he smiled.

 “I think we’re done here,” Will smiled back, and Drew shivered.

 “I’ll see you around, Drew?” There was hope in Will’s eyes, and…. Desire.

“Of course,” Drew replied, excitement and dread filling him at the same time. He liked this Will, but he didn’t like the way he came apart under Will’s gaze. The two men shook hands once again.

 “Nice meeting you,” Drew whispered.

 “ _Very_ nice meeting you, Drew,”

++

“I got you your tape,” Drew said when he got home.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!” Delilah shouted, jumping up and hugging him.

“You definitely owe me one, though,” Drew assured her, kissing the top of her head. “What do you mean? Was he a jerk?” _Quite the opposite_.

“No…. he was just-” “He was hot, wasn’t he?” Drew froze from where he was opening the fridge. Delilah laughed at his expression.

“You can admit it, I don’t care,” Out of his whole family, Delilah was most accepting of Drew’s sexuality. When he told her he was bi, she had gotten up and hugged him. “Dick is great, huh?” She had said. Drew smiled at the memory, and nodded.

 “He was, but really intimidating,”

“I’ve heard that from other interviewers,”

“Yeah,”

“Anyway, thanks for the tape. Love you,”

 “Love you too,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God damn it, Will,"

_Drew moaned as Will sucked a hickey on his chest._

_“No coming until you show me you’re mine,” Will growled, smashing his lips to Drew’s. Drew kissed back, but let Will take the lead. Drew’s cock ached, begging to be touched. Drew reached out to the toned chest before him, but Will caught his hand before he could touch._

_“No, no, baby. No touching,” Will said, but kissed Drew’s hand as he put it back down. Drew gasped as he felt fingers at his entrance. Will spread Drew open slowly, and Drew slowly came apart. It was such a wonderful feeling, and there was something unbelievably_ naughty _about this._

_“Fuck,” Drew gasped as Will eased into him, rolling his hips up, begging for more. “Right there-” Will’s hands slid up Drew’s torso and he ran his thumbs across Drew’s nipples. Drew groaned, gripping the sheets under him. The combination of Will’s hands on him and his member inside of Drew was over stimulating. The two men found an even rhythm as Will pushed into Drew again and again. Drew moaned loudly, begging for Will to touch him more, give him more. He was close. Really close. He could taste his release on his tongue but he couldn’t come without Will’s permission._

_“Look at me,” Will’s voice broke him from his desperation. “Who do you belong to?”_

_“You, always you,” Drew whined, feeling his balls draw up as a sign of how close he was to falling off the precipice._

_“What was that?” Will was teasing him and Drew knew it. He could feel Will inside of him, pulsing, pushing at his prostate; it drove him absolutely mad._

_“You! I belong to you, Will!” Drew screamed, feeling himself give into the pleasure._

_“Come for me,”_

Drew startled awake, body hot all over. He looked down at himself. Groaning, he realized he completely coated his underwear.

“God Damn it Will,” Drew murmured angrily, getting up and walking towards the shower. He was still in the post-orgasm stage, where his head felt like it was filled with cotton. He walked slowly to the shower, thinking back on his dream. He hadn’t had a wet dream in a very long time. He was probably, what, sixteen? _Not normal_. Drew shook his head. It was fine. All fine. Just a dream, right? Nothing big.

++

Drew went on a long run the next morning. He could hardly sleep; all his dreams were filled with the man with black hair and blue eyes. He could feel himself heating up at the thought of him. Drew was intrigued by the whole experience. What was wrong with him? Why did this man make him so shaky? Drew’s head spun with questions; not just of himself, but of this mystery that was William Delacroix. By the time Drew got home, it was time to go to work; thankfully. When he was teaching, he didn’t have time to think. 

“Alright, guys, we’re going to start with a lap around the track,” Drew said, his soccer team groaning in front of him. “Hey, I’ll run with you,” Drew walks down to the track, starting off at a slow jog.   
“Coach! Coach!” His team captain, Carson, caught up to him. Drew looked at Carson, surprise claiming his face. Carson wasn’t much of a talker, but he was a good player.

“What’s up?”

“I can’t do club this summer,”

“Why not?” Drew raised his eyebrows at him. This was not like his star player. Not at all.

“I-I’m pursuing a music internship…. With Emma Larson,” _Wait._ Wasn’t that the girl from yesterday? Drew swallowed hard. Will’s assistant? Okay… this was weird. Beyond weird. This was fucking _creepy_.

“Okay….Okay,” Drew’s heart slowed a little. It wasn’t like he was going to see Will, or even Emma, for that matter. It’s okay. But he’s losing his star player for the summer! “You’re still going to play for the school year, correct?”

“Of course. This internship will just really help me kick off my piano skills,” Drew nodded. This is fine. All fine.

++

The rest of the day went fast for Drew. He taught Brycen how to do a bicycle kick, and got observed by the principal. But when he got in the car and turned on the radio, another surprise was waiting for him.

“This is Darcy from KISS FM. William Delacroix just put out a cover of Chase Atlantic’s ‘Into It’. We do know that William is proudly gay, but his rendition is one of the sexiest I’ve ever heard! Here’s William’s rendition,” Will’s angelic voice filled the car and Drew’s dick practically ripped through his trousers at the lyrics.

_“But I’m into it, I’m into it,_

_Says he wanna fuck me later,_

_Boy I’m into it…”_

“God DAMN IT Will,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Eyes.

Green eyes. That’s all William could remember from yesterday’s interview. The sun was down, the moon was up, the clock almost striking three. But Will couldn’t sleep. Those green eyes belonged to Drew Everett. He was exactly what Will hungered for in a submissive, flustered by Will’s appearance, beautiful as heaven itself, and obviously looking. Will closed his eyes, a million fantasies flashing through his mind. Drew’s beautiful body spread out for him, _begging_ for him. Will was getting hard at the thought of it, and he took a deep breath, a hand coming down into his underwear. He slowly started to touch himself, and in his mind’s eye it was Drew. Drew was on top of him, riding him, wet and slick and making Will crazy with the little puffs of breath coming out of his mouth. Will groaned, hips pushing up into his hand. Pleasure spiked through his veins, and he could feel his stomach start to tighten. His hand moved faster as he thought back to the interview, to Drew’s lips, which were plump and pink. _Cock-sucking lips._ Will couldn’t take it anymore-the feeling was taking over, making his heart jack-hammer in his chest and had his body trembling, chasing his release. With one last push into his hand and Drew’s voice in his head, Will came hard as his orgasm hit him like a freight-train. Will shook as he coated his stomach, Drew’s name on his lips. Will threw his head back on his pillow, breathing hard. He had to find this Drew again.

++

Drew sighed as he walked into school, the humidity of the pending summer sucking the life out of him.

“Drew! You’re stealing my kids with your damn PE!” The band teacher, Bethany Martyn, met him at the door. Drew laughed, knowing that Beth was just kidding.

 “I don’t know, Beth, I have a feeling that you’re sucking the fun out of band. Maybe I should teach it,” Drew fired back, smiling.

 “HA! I didn’t get a master’s in conducting for nothing, man,” Bethany Martyn was a petite woman with long brown hair and a knowing smile. Her personality was larger than life, though. Her laugh filled the room, and she was Drew’s best friend, besides Delilah.

 “How’s the baby?” Drew asked, walking with her to the elective building. Beth sighed, putting a hand on her six-month pregnancy bulge.

“Sucking it out of me. I can’t even find the energy to teach,” “That’s rough,” Drew said, putting his key in the gym door.

 “I got the co-operating teacher I never wanted, though!” Bethany lightened the mood, throwing an arm around his shoulder and smiling. Drew rolled his eyes playfully, mumbling about how she was the band teacher _he_ never wanted. They parted ways at that, Beth moving to the classroom next door, and Drew finishing his way into the gym. The day passed by eventfully, as it was dodgeball day. At least ten kids had to go to the nurse with a bloody nose. He’s got to stop letting the kids do it, but they love it, so he doesn’t have to listen to complaining. Before he knew it, it was time to go home.

“Have a good night, Beth. Tell Jared I said Hi,” Drew called into the band room, walking out of the building and towards his car. Suddenly, Drew stiffened. There was a man leaning on _his_ car. Drew thought about walking back into the admin building and telling them, but he was a big boy. And if it was a creeper, he was a fast runner, and could lock him out of the school and call the police in no time. As he got closer, Drew’s throat tightened, but it was for a different reason. It was _Will._ What does he want? What was possibly the matter? _He’s probably just going to ask you for Delilah’s number._ Drew started to relax. It’s just for Delilah, to ask about the interview or something. But how did he know Drew worked here?

“You here to ask me about Delilah?” Drew spoke as he got closer, and Will, who was looking at the sunset, turned to him. Will’s beautiful eyes shone in the setting sun, and his black hair looked like smoke in the contrast of the fiery setting. Drew tried to keep himself together under Will’s gaze.

“No, I came to see you,” Drew’s throat tightened at Will’s words. Why?

“What?” This could not be happening.

“I was wondering if you’d let me take you out to dinner,” Will said calmly, taking a step towards Drew.

“Why?” Drew breathed, Will so close he could smell his deodorant. It was the intoxicating smell of cinnamon.

“Because,” Will took Drew’s hand and Drew fucking _melted,_ “I like you, Drew,” _Holy God, he’s too close._ Drew swallowed hard. What should he say? Jesus Christ. This was too much.

“Okay,” Drew whispered, wondering what he’d just got himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this really where the stars of Los Angeles go to eat dinner?

Will took Drew to a quaint little place at the edge of Los Angeles, the restaurant wedged in between a Ralph’s and a laundromat. _Is this really where the stars of Los Angeles go to eat dinner?_ Drew looked at the place skeptically. The sign read “Pop’s New York Style Pizza” in red letters.

“It’s the best pizza there is,” Will assured Drew, helping him out of the car like one would do to a lady. Drew sucked in a breath when their hands touched. Will’s fingers were long and beautiful, and Drew imagined them inside him, spreading him open. Fuck, no, no, no. _Bad_ Drew.

“Is there something wrong?” Will asked, and Drew realized that he had been standing there, motionless. Staring at Will’s hands.

“No, I was just… in my own head. Sorry,”

“No need to be sorry. Come,” Will didn’t let go of Drew’s hand; just lead him through the parking lot with gentle, lingering touches that made Drew go insane. Once inside, the hostess took one look at the two men and smiled.   
“Hello, Will. Glad you could come back. And this is...?”

“Drew, my date,” _Date._ The word sounded nice to Drew. Nobody had ever treated him with this amount of class before.

The hostess seated them, and with great service, waitress came and took their order lightning quick. Drew stared at the other people in the restaurant. William Delacroix was a name known from almost all teenage girls and boys. He was known for his hit album, _Human Nature_. It honestly wasn’t Drew’s type to listen to, but he never heard what other songs there were on the album except the single “Little Games” (Which, in Drew’s opinion, was overplayed) But that was beyond the point. Why wasn’t everyone gawking at them?

Will was famous. And Drew was a nobody. If Will could have any guy he wanted, why had he picked Drew?

“Penny for your thoughts,” Will’s voice made Drew jump.   
“Why…Why isn’t anyone trying to talk to you?” Drew asked, slowly scanning through all the people in the room. Will nodded at the question.

“My fans are very respectful people. They let me keep my business private. Now, the paparazzi … not so much,” Will chuckled, and Drew did as well. “Now, I’d like to know more about you. Delilah told me of your workplace. You’re a PE teacher?”

“Yeah. I started out as a sports med major, but I like kids, and I decided to go into teaching. Obviously, I’m not in it for the money,” Will smiled, and Drew’s stomach felt as if there were dozens of butterflies inside, “Oh god, you’re beautiful,” Drew breathed. _Did I really just say that?_  His cheeks grew hot, and he stared at the checkered tablecloth beneath him. But Will laughed.

“I’m glad you think so,” Will responded, grinning. They got their food then, and Will was correct. It was some of the best pizza he’d ever had. At this point, Drew was on his fourth glass of wine, and his head was starting to feel a little fuzzy. Suddenly, Will’s lips looked more kissable than they already did.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Drew asked, and Will smirked.   
“I have to pay first, you criminal,”  
“Anything to get you alone, Famous,” Drew murmured, licking his lips. After they paid, Will laced his fingers with Drew’s and they walked to the car together. Drew looked at Will, studying his profile in the darkness of the night. He was so fucking hot, and Drew wanted to kneel in front him, tell him to take what he wanted. Will suddenly looked back at him, a darkness in those blue eyes.

“Well, why don’t we go to my place, and you can do just that,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me comments on how to further improve my story! Thanks for reading.


End file.
